


Girls just wanna have fun

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: <3, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, did i say fluff?, sleepover club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing that Skye loves to do is arrange for her sleepover with Jemma, especially when she has to reveal something really important. This time they will also invite Melinda May and Skye does not expect that her friends have them also something important to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls just wanna have fun

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of the fic, it was a century that I wanted to write a Skimmons, even if in the end there are SkyeWard,Fitzsimmons and Philinda (the next of which I have to write a fic is them) and is definable as a "SkimmonsMay" 
> 
> The song is of course "Girls just wanna have fun" by Cyndi Lauper. Lately I'm obsessed with the "vintage"

> _Some boys take a beautiful girl_  
>  And hide her away from the rest of the world  
> I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
> Oh girls they want to have fun   
> _Oh girls just want to have fun_

 

__

__"Hey Hey Simmons! I hope you are ready for the big event tonight! Get your English ass in the lounge at eight, and cross your fingers because I asked May join us . Ok, over and out_ "_

It was the second voice message she left to her that morning, and all concerned the same thing: the sleepover. Skye was organizing it for weeks, saying it would be "the event of the century" and that she had an important news for her.

 

Usually when they conceded an girls night was just the two of them, even though they had tried to persuade May to join them a lot of times, with poor results.

 

Once Skye had sent the same message to Hand, Hill and Romanoff, not getting any response.

 

 

"Of course those three don't have fun ever," said Skye.

 

 

"Tell me again why I can't be with you tonight," said Fitz, sitting down next to her.

 

"I've already told you Leo" Jemma said with a sigh, "Boys are not allowed"

 

"But you do a Doctor Who marathon ! And you know how much I adore him! "Leo said, trying to pull off his patented puppy dog eyes.

 

"No,don't make me the puppy dog eyes Leopold Andrew Fitz III!" Jemma said, "and then you and Ward have plans for tonight, isn't it?"

 

 

 

"You are the inventor of the most powerful weapon of the SHIELD and you can't even use it," Leo said, trying to imitate Ward's voice "Lucky me"

 

"I heard you," replied Ward entering the laboratory, followed closely by Skye.

 

"I had every intention," said Fitz.

 

"Hey Jems!" Skye greeted her "ready for tonight?"

 

"More than ready," said Simmons.

 

"I have a surprise for you," said Skye.

 

"Please tell me that you didn't send the invitation to Romanoff, Hill and Hand" Grant said in exasperation.

 

"No, those three don't even know what it means to" have fun "," Skye said, "I convinced May to come. She said that is just because Doctor Who is her favorite show, but I'll bet she's looking forward to spending an girls night "

 

"Hey Skye" Leo asked timidly, "Can I join you?"

 

"What part of " Boys are not allowed " you didn't understand Fitz?" Asked Skye.

"And the two of us have a workout tonight," said Ward.

 

"Yeah, like I would forget it" Leo said, through clenched teeth.

 

"Okay, now I have to go," said Skye "8 o'clock in the living room," she said and left the room, followed closely by Ward.

 

 

Left alone again, the Fitzsimmons allowed themselves a little 'tenderness.

 

"What are you thinking?" Leo asked, kissing the tip of Jemma's nose.

 

"I may have to tell her," Jemma said thoughtfully.

 

"If you are ready, then I am too," said Leo, taking her left hand.

 

That same hand that housed a valuable diamond ring.

 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

 

"Phil, come on, it's not the time," said Melinda smiling slightly, while Phil kissed her neck.

 

"Hey, it's not my fault if you're so good in the SHIELD suit" said Coulson.

 

They were in Coulson's office a little over an hour. The offical issue was to discuss their next assignment, but it was all over forgotten shortly after.

 

It was amazing how a person devoted to his work as Phil Coulson could become a teenager in the presence of Melinda May.

 

 

"Are you going to the girl's sleepover then?" asked Coulson, sitting on a corner of his desk and tooking her by the hips.

 

"Yes, I think so," said Melinda "they asked me for so long that it seemed rude to say no"

 

"And we all know that you can't say no to Doctor Who!" Phil said, kissing her.

 

"You know, I thought maybe we should tell them" said Melinda.

 

"Tell them what?" asked Phil.

 

"Of the two of us. The fact that we're back together, "said Melinda.

 

"Melly, you know how I feel." Phil said seriously, "but I also know that when you put yourself something in the head is a difficult thing to change your mind," he added, sighing.

 

"Come on Phil," said Melinda "they will be happy to know"

 

"I know " Phil said with a laugh, "and it's like when mom and dad come back together after a divorce"

"Yes, but we were never married," said Melinda, "and I bet that even the boys will be happy"

 

"If you think about it, it's like Skye and Simmons were our daughters," said Phil, laughing, "and Ward and Fitz and the boyfriends of our daughters. Sooner or later I have to do the speech "

 

"If they will harm them" Melinda said "give me a whistle"

 

And they went to kiss like two teenagers. Yes, that night would be full of surprises.

 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

"Mmm, fresh out of the shower. Mummy likes it "Skye said, as soon as Grant entered their cabin with only a towel around his waist.

 

"Mmmm, Mummy wearing one of my old t-shirts. Daddys likes it "Grant said, taking her face in her hands and kissed her passionately.

 

 

By now it had become one of their game, call eachothers mom and dad. The others believed they were joking, but only two of them knew why that was hiding behind those nicknames.

 

"Are you really sure you want to say this to them?" Grant asked worriedly.

 

"Grant, sooner or later they will find themselves" Skye said, stroking her belly.

 

"Exactly," said Grant, "we can't let them do it. The May's reaction terrifies me, she is so protective of you and Jemma. Not to mention Coulson, for sure he will castrate me "

 

"Don't be so melodramatic! Plus I'm sure Jemma will be happy, and just wait until Leo will knows it! Certainly he will not end to hug you "

 

"By the way, doesn't it seem to you that he and Jemma are involved in a somewhat 'strange?" Said Grant.

 

"Hey, get out of the super-spy mood, T-100! But now that I think about it, you're right, "said Skye.

 

"I think you'll find out tonight," Grant said, sitting down on the bed and taking her by the hips.

 

"Yeah, and I think I will know something else, too." Said Skye.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Have you ever wondered what May and A.C. do alone in the office for so long? To me, they're back together. "

 

"Why, They was together?" Said Grant.

 

"Maybe you don't know it, but Melinda May was about to become Mrs. Coulson once" said Skye "and plus I haked the cameras in A.C. office and they were kissing "

 

"Thank you for the horrible picture," said Grant.

 

"May I remind you that you and May were very close once," said Skye.

 

"Yes, but before that a pretty Haker made me become the happiest man on the face of the earth," he said, kissing her belly.

 

Jemma and Melinda would never have imagined what she was about to reveal.

 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

It was 8 pm, and Skye was finishing the final preparations in place.

 

 

"Are you really convinced that we need, all this chocolate?" Said Jemma amused, noting the 20 bars and two 5 kg-jars of Nutella

 

"The chocolate is never too little," said Skye.

 

They spent a few minutes, and both wondered when May would arrive.

 

 

"i love your pajamas," said Skye, admiring the Jemma's pink pajamas with flowers

 

"I love yours too" Jemma said, admiring Skye'd blue pajamas with teddy bears.

 

"Sorry for the delay girls," said May entering inside the room "technical problems with the controls of the aircraft." Her pajamas were made up of an old T-shirt that read "SHIELD Academy 1965" and a pair of sweatpants.

 

 

"I brought a some wine" Melinda said, pulling out a bottle of white wine from behind her back "this was a thing I loved when I was your age and I did this with my colleagues at the Academy"

 

"Oh, thank you May" Jemma said, opening the bottle "you want some 'Skye?"

 

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine"said Skye.

 

"Skye who refuses alcohol? You're sick or something? "Melinda said, opening the bottle.

 

"Well, not exactly," said Skye.

 

"From the way you're acting lately, it seems like you are pregnant," said Jemma laughing.

 

"Well...."

 

"What?" May and Simmons chorused .

 

"I discovered it last week. God, you don't know how much I wanted to tell you, but Grant did nothing but tell me to wait, "said Skye, taking color.

 

"Congratulations!" Jemma said, "I can't believe I will become a Aunt!"

 

"Jemma, what is that?" Skye said, when her friend hugged her, pointing to her diamond ring.

 

"Well ..... here ..... I also have to tell you one thing," said Jemma blushing.

 

"Fitz .... he ..." Skye said without words.

 

"Asked you to marry me? Well, yes, "said Jemma.

 

"And when did it happen?"

 

"Do you remember last week when we had those days of vacation? He took me out to dinner and he asked me to marry him .... and of course I said yes, "said Jemma smiling.

 

"Wow! It's really Big "said Skye, admiring her ring.

 

"Although I should tell you one thing," said Melinda.

 

"That you and Coulson are back together ," asked Skye

 

"Oh, we know" said Jemma.

 

"And how did you do?" Melinda asked "wait, Skye! I should have known "

 

"There is nothing that I will not be able to hack" Skye said, "not even the cameras in the A.C. office dating back to World War II"

 

After a few minutes, they heard the boys laughter as they climbed the stairs.

 

"And then I said," No, that's not a microscope Jemma! "Leo was saying, pointing to a little concerned Ward and a bored Coulson.

 

"Grant Douglas Ward," cried Jemma.

 

"Leopold Andrew Fitz III" Skye shouted, running along with Jemma to embrace both.

 

"What have you done?" Coulson said amused.

 

"Phil, I would like to inform you that one of our daughters is getting married," said Melinda, "and that we will soon be grandparents"

 

"You what?" Chorused the boys, while Jemma and Skye were embracing them.

 

"Fitz, Ward. As soon as you would, i would like to make a speech with both "Coulson said, laughing.

 

 

"What do you say to stay with us to see Doctor Who?" Skye said "unfounded, we need celebrate"

 

 

"Yes, but before this, Can someone explane to me who's gonna make me a granpa?" Coulson said confused.

 

And for once, the boys were admitted to the Bus's secret sleepover.

 

 

 


End file.
